


To Bend Without Breaking

by fangirlfatale (awrinkle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrinkle/pseuds/fangirlfatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes Isaac submit to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bend Without Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a post on tumblr which helenish suggested looked like Stiles "taking care of business" for Derek, who refuses to force his betas to submit even when they disobey him. I played with it a bit.

Isaac is panting, his chest heaving, the force of his outburst leaving him breathless. Derek stands across from him, motionless, staring him down until Isaac begins turning pink in the face and shifts restlessly. He's instantly contrite, and before he can apologize, Stiles is up from the couch, his textbook set down on the coffee table and his highlighter laid atop it. His jacket follows, stripped efficiently and laid across the couch's arm.

"Fuck, I didn't--"

Stiles moves fast, preternaturally so, and soon his hand is around Isaac's throat, nails digging in, and Isaac knows better than to resist. He drops to his knees, hard, and though they sting, he ignores the pain and meets Stiles' steady gaze by craning his neck, breaths panting harshly between his lips. Stiles' heartbeat is steady under the thudding bass of his own hectic pulse. Dimly, he registers the pace of Derek's footsteps and the concurrent creak of the springs of a sagging armchair under his weight. Isaac can feel Derek's gaze on him like the point of a laser, itchy and uncomfortable. The nails in his neck dig in, and Isaac's attention snaps back to Stiles, and the tendon that stands out in his throat when his jaw clenches. He could bite through it like a knife through butter. He knows he won't.

"Submit." It's the only word Stiles says and it leaves Isaac helpless to resist. The tension leaves him, his body softening into a more supine position as his fists uncurl and his breaths even out. He lets out a shaky breath, still meeting Stiles' eyes though his own are watering from the shame of having Stiles' nails in his neck. Isaac swallows heavily, and the grip around his throat lessens as Stiles tilts his head, eyes narrowing like he can see the shape of Isaac's soul and has molded it as he's seen fit. Isaac supposes he has.

The hand leaves Isaac's neck, instead drifting across Isaac's cheek, a benediction. Stiles' thumb traces his mouth and comes to rest on his bottom lip, pressing down slightly to part his lips. Stiles then kneels, and all the air in Isaac's body leaves in a rush until he dizzily sucks in the scent of arousal rolling off of Stiles and, also, off of Derek.

"Please," Isaac whispers, the sound dragged out of him like a whine, pleading, and Stiles smiles. He graces him with a kiss, the barest brush of his lips to his open mouth before moving to his ear.

"You respect your Alpha," His tone is steel, granite, blunt, brooking no argument, "Show him."

Isaac crawls to Derek's feet, and kneels between them. Derek's hands fall to his hair and his fingers curl in them tightly, not pulling yet, but still, with the threat of pain. Isaac's hands rest on Derek's thighs until he can work up the courage to move them, flick open the button on Derek's jeans and lower the zip.

The smell of his Alpha's arousal perfumes the air and Isaac groans, burying his face in the flesh before him, his head only rising at the touch of a hand to the nape of his neck. He turns, meets Stiles' red, red eyes.

"Good boy," he says.

And Isaac's head dips again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen not to warn for werewolf/alpha!Stiles, because it's unnecessary for the tenuous threads of plot herein and is essentially intended as a surprise so.
> 
> Surprise.


End file.
